


risk

by ballerinaroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Brotherly Love, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, mildly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Percy's been waiting with bated breath to hear about his family. But news from a snatcher in a darkened alleyway is less than welcome.Mildly AU Deathly Hallows.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	risk

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this Tumblr post. ](https://ballerinaroy.tumblr.com/post/190685680247/about-your-question-what-would-have-happened-if)

From the moment Percy left his office that evening, he could feel someone following on him. Eyes from darkened corners.

Percy wondered, for a moment, if this was it, the moment the ministry turned on him, found out what he’d been up to. He’d never escalated it to outright rebellion. Just a few paperwork mishaps for people he’d known were good. Old school friends, family friends who might be a bit odd but never dangerous.

But the person didn’t stop him, try and grab him while he waited for a lift. They merely stalked him down the corridors of the ministry and out the muggle toilet entrance he was still forced to use.

“I know you’re there,” Percy said, somehow unafraid as he drew the person into an empty alleyway.

He turned and found a singular person, dressed in shabby robes and looking exhausted. This hadn’t been the encounter he’d been dreading ever since the first time he’d _accidentally_ left a wand out on his desk while processing the ministry’s decision to obligate them and send them back to the muggle world.

As the person stepped into the security light, Percy recognized him, vaguely, as one of the many Snatchers he had the misfortune of dealing with. It was ironic. For all they preached about bloodlines and prosecuted those who couldn’t prove them, snatchers were the one place that the Ministry would turn a blind eye. It didn’t matter who your parents were or _what_ in some cases, so long as you were loyal and willing, it was easy to make gold in exchange for hunting down those wanted.

“What do you want?” Percy asked, bristling and not letting his fear show.

“I think the question is, what do you want?” the man drawled. As he came closer Percy became aware of his stench.

“I want to go home,” Percy answered even though he could have easily have disapparated the moment he’d exited the appropriated loo. “If you have a claim then you’re more than welcome to stop by my desk first thing in the morning.”

Infuriatingly the man let out a little chuckle and from the inside of his robes fished out a wand. “I don’t think this is one you’ll want on your desk.”

He tossed the wand and Percy caught it clumsily. He knew even before he examined it what it meant. One of his family had been caught and as he looked down at the initials carved into the hilt the realization hit him. Percy tried not to let his fear betray him as he looked back at the man who was wearing an overjoyed smile.

“What do you want?” he asked quietly.

“What does anyone want?”

“I don’t have many gallons but I-“

He was interrupted as the man let out a horrible, mocking laugh that irritated Percy’s nerves. “If it was gold I wanted I would have just brought him in, wouldn’t I? Bounty on his head is enough for anyone to retire?”

“Then what?” Percy asked, irritated.

“Power.” He said. “If you want your little brother back then there are three things you’ll have to do. First, the MacDougal, the ones I brought in last week. I need to see them in Azkaban.”

“They’re legitimate wizarding family,” Percy scowled. “I can’t just-“

“Second,” the man interrupted. “I’ll need blank verification papers, a dozen. All primed and ready for sale.”

“Those are highly regulated and-“

“Third!” he snapped, looking irritated. “The next time a position opens then it’ll be your hand that Umbridge receives my application for. I know you’re under her thumb and it’ll go a long way.”

Percy opened his mouth to protest but knew there was no use. Instead, he asked through gritted teeth. “Is that all?”

“Finally cottoning on are yeh?” He let out another grating laugh. “I’m sure if I need something more you’ll be more than willing to assist considering we’ll both know who you’re harboring.”

“Fine,” Percy spat. “I’ll see that it’s done, take me to him.”

“So you can both run away and I never see anything for all my hard work?” he asked, the menacing look back. “First you’ll meet my demands and then I’ll return him to you.”

Percy scowled but he’d expected as much.

“Expect the MacDougals by Thursday,” the man said, holding out his hand for the wand that Percy was still desperately clutching. He’d no choice but to hand it over, he’d never be able to explain away why he was suddenly in possession of his brother’s wand. “And so long as you hold up your end, we’ll talk about where you can find him then.”

“Here,” Percy said, thrusting the envelope into the man’s waiting hands. “It’s done.”

He hadn’t eaten since their last encounter and every time he closed his eyes he could still picture the look of horror on Mr. MacDougal’s face.

“And my application?”

“As soon as something opens,” Percy said, hoping that he’d be able to skirt this part of the bargain. “Take me to him.”

In response, the man dropped a heavy-looking rucksack at Percy’s feet and tossed over Ron’s wand.

“Outskirts of Hogsmeade,” he replied. “Propped up against a tree.”

“Which one?” Percy asked but the man was already walking away. “Which one!”

It took him several frantic hours, but at last, Percy managed to stumble upon him. Before even entering into his line of sight, Percy waved his wand, releasing him from the bond that kept him stiff, sitting against the tree. Ron sighed in relief as he was let go from the uncomfortable position and began looking around anxiously.

“Come to take me in?” Ron asked and though Percy could see he meant it with malice there was fear in his expression.

“No, quite the opposite,” Percy replied. He pulled from his shoulder the knapsack he’d topped off with food and water, expecting something like this.

Ron looked at him with suspicion as Percy kneeled on the hardened ground and began pulling from it first a jug of water and bread, a roast chicken he’d bought from a muggle grocery store, and then all the healing potions he’d had on hand. He hadn’t dared stock up on more, do anything more to bring his actions into question.

For a moment Ron continued to glare at him, but his hunger won out quickly and Percy sat back, watching as he ate the lot at an impressive, almost nauseating pace. Percy didn’t trust himself to speak so he watched, uncapping the vials and handing to Ron who drained them obediently intermittent mouthfuls of bread.

“How’d you find me?” Ron finally asked his mouth still full.

“Made a deal,” Percy said quietly.

Ron looked at him, impressed but it was immediately replaced with a look of concern.

“I’ll be fine,” Percy reassured him. “It’s already done.”

Percy could only imagine what was running through his brother’s mind, what he thought of him.

“Percy, I-“

“Don’t mention it,” he said softly, forcing himself to meet his brother’s eyes.

He looked exhausted, but Percy supposed any amount of time in Snatcher’s company would do that to a person. His face was gaunt, hallow. Nothing like the boy he’d seen just at Christmas last year. And in that moment he wanted to do more, to store him away someplace he could be safe, could be happy. Only seventeen and yet from the expression he wore he looked ancient.

“I can’t take you back,” Percy said, hating himself for it. He opened his mouth to offer to go with him, to weather out this storm together but Ron shook his head.

“It’s alright,” Ron said assuringly. “I’ve got to get back to them.”

Percy hadn’t believed for a moment the story that he’d been sick with spattergroit. There was no way Ron would ever had let his best friends go off without him. He’d never known loyalty like Ron had for his friends. No one had ever cared for him that way.

“They’re still safe?” Percy asked, relief flooding him. “When they didn’t offer them, I’d hoped-“

“No, we got separated,” Ron explained but suddenly looked very ashamed.

Percy didn’t feel it was his place to ask, to demand any sort of answers but Ron volunteered the information anyway.

“I messed up,” he burst out, his jaw suddenly hard. “ _It_ got to me and I got mad and when we heard that Ginny had been in trouble-“

“She’s fine,” Percy assured him hurriedly, knowing the horrible feeling that must’ve coursed through Ron at the news. He had the same reaction. “Just a detention. They weren’t very happy about it at the ministry, thought she deserved worse.”

“Yeah, well, she’s always been able to get away with everything,” Ron said and, impossibly, they both laughed, a strained and desperate laugh. But immediately that heartbroken expression was back on his face. “But when we overheard it, they said _another of the Weasley children_ and I just thought that maybe Charlie, or you.”

“No, nothing’s happened,” Percy told him. “I mean, aside from everything that’s happened.”

First Bill then George, Ron with his alleged diagnosis. For months Percy kept hearing his family’s name in gossip and had fought each time not to flee back to them, to know that they were safe. Ron nodded but looked relieved to hear it. 

“Don’t tell them,” Percy said suddenly. “That I was the one—“

“Perc-“ Ron said and Percy shook his head. “You

But he wasn’t going to let his actions be swept under the rug. He’d been old enough to know what he was saying and crafted his words carefully to hurt them. Before his name would be cleared he had to earn his redemption.

“It’s too much of a risk,” Percy explained instead. “No one can know.”

Ron didn’t look like he believed him but wasn’t about to argue either. Percy knew he’d risked too much time away and nudged the bag towards him filled with whatever he’d been able to think of.

“Ron, if you ever need anything.” Percy tried as they both got to their feet. “I’m still your brother, remember that.”

“I know,” Ron nodded and they briefly embraced one another. They pulled apart and Ron looked at him uncomfortably for a moment before saying, “Thank you, Percy, for everything.”

“Stay safe,” Percy said, his voice cracking. “Please.”

“Yeah,” Ron answered, looking just as emotional. “You too.”

And with a crack he was gone.


End file.
